


Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 3

by 04ijordan



Series: Goku Black in Hell [3]
Category: Dragon Ball - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Goku Black still in hell must learn to deal his problems on his own





	Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 3

Goku Black is still venturing in hell after his confrontation with Cell. As Goku Black looks for something to eat in hell he finds a fiery village in which he destroys the townsfolk then finds some bread and as he eats in hell on the hell's floor, two humanoid beings enter his location and begin causing mayhem. Oblivious to their surroundings, they head straight for the village and attack Goku Black. Goku Black briefly fights them and realises that they are androids, since he cannot sense their energy. The humanoids introduce themselves as Androids 14 and 15 as This Mysterious Person join the fray. Goku Black requests that they take the battle elsewhere in order to avoid harming his newfound village, and the androids accept, flying to an North area of Hell.  
Goku Black and The Mysterious Person take on the androids and manage to hold their own until an android wearing the Red Ribbon Army insignia appears. This android introduces himself as Android 13, and explains that Dr. Gero may be gone, but previously programmed his supercomputer to think that it is Gero himself to continue Gero's dream to killing Goku in revenge for defeating the Red Ribbon Army. Goku Black then explains that he is not Goku and he is in fact a deity who stole his body. Android 13 says he does not care as Goku Black is the closest he is going to get to Goku in hell.


End file.
